WMFL-TV
If your looking for the AM radio station, then go to WMFL-AM *If your looking for the FM radio station, then go to WMFL-FM '''WMFL-TV is a TV station in Miami-Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, broadcasting as a independent station on DT ch. 6. It's transmitter is located in Miami. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation History WMFL-TV signed on in May of 1948. It was South Florida's 1st TV station. WMFL-TV signed on as a independent station & still runs as a independent station, today. WMFL-TV was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today. In June of 1948, WMFL stated a news department & has been the #1 news station in South Florida since their launch of the news department. In the late 60s, WMFL's News Department created the 1st 2-hour news block in America, running from 5:00-7:00 PM & the 1st Morning Newscast in America from 5:00-9:00 AM. In February of 2004, WMFL launched a 5-Hour Morning Newscast on the weekends from 5:00-10:00 AM. The success cause WMFL to move this on the weekdays & created a new 3-Hour morning Newscast on the weekends from 8:00-11:00 AM DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, WMFL remained on ch. 6 when the analog to DT conversion was complete On May 13th 1998, during WMFL's 50th Anniversary Special, WMFL-TV signed on it's DTV signal at 3:00 PM. WMFL-DT signed on as Ch. 46, but later moved to Ch. 18 in 2001 & finally setting in on Ch. 10 in 2004 Programming Since signing on in May of 1948, WMFL has been in 1st place in the South Florida TV market. Today, the station is still #1, because of High-Rated syndicated programming Programming on WMFL 6 *''LIVE with Regis & Kelly'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM (Syndicated) *''Rachael Ray'' Weekdays at 11:00 AM (Syndicated) *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 1:00 PM (Syndicated) *''Ellen'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM (Syndicated) *''Dr. Oz'' Weekdays at 3:00 PM (Syndicated) *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 8:00 PM (Local, syndicated to most WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 12:00 AM *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 1:00 AM Newscast Repeats on WMFL 6 *''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 10:00'' Every Night at 2:00 AM *''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 11:00'' Every Night at 3:00 AM Newscasts In 1948, WMFL started it's 1st ever newscast, WMFL-Television News/Newsreel, a 2-hour local newscast from 5:00-7:00 PM. A year later, the station launched a morning newscast known as "WMFL-Television Newsreel Morning" Unlike other Independent stations, WMFL airs newscasts, all day. As a Independent station, WMFL airs the news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:00-10:00 AM & also airs newscasts at Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00 & 11:00 PM as well as more syndicated talk & reality shows. On May 13th 2004, WMFL 6 became the 1st station in South Florida to broadcast news in HD. On January 1st 2010, WMFL 6 simulcasted some of it's newscasts on sister station on WFMC 12. A month later, WMFL NewsChannel 6 & WFMC 12, started broadcasting it's news in a 1080i HD format. On December 27th 2010, WFMC 12 started simulcasting WMFL 6's 4:00 Weekday News & WMFL 6's 5:00 Weekend News. On December 25th 2010 (Christmas Day), WMFL 6 expanded their Weekend Morning News by an hour, starting it earlier at 7:00 AM. On April 18th 2011, WMFL 6 expanded their Morning News Weekday newscast by a 1/2-hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM. On August 15th 2011, WMFL 6 extended their Weekday Morning News simulcast to 2 hours, now from 8:00-10:00 AM on WFMC 12. On October 15th 2011, WMFL 6 added a weekend hour newscast at Noon. On November 26th 2011, WMFL 6 expanded their Weekend Morning News by an hour, starting it earlier at 6:00 AM. On Sunday January 1st 2012, WMFL 6 will use no music package so that then can start using a NEW music package called Coverage by 615 Music, the next day (Monday January 2nd, 2012) as part of their refresh look for South Florida's #1 NewsChannel. On January 7th 2012, WMFL 6 expanded their Weekend Morning News by an hour, starting it earlier at 5:00 AM. *Weekdays: **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 Morning News'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM: also simulcasting on WFMC 12 from 8:00-10:00 AM **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM: also simulcasting on WFMC 12 **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM: also simulcasting on WFMC 12 **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM: also simulcasting on WFMC 12 **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 6:00'' Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 7:00'' Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 10:00'' Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM: also simulcasting on WFMC 12 **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 11:00'' Weeknights from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM: also simulcasting on WFMC 12 *Weekends: **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 Morning News'' Weekends from 5:00-11:00 AM: also simulcasting on WFMC 12 from 8:00-11:00 AM **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-1:00 PM **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM: also simulcasting on WFMC 12 **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM: also simulcasting on WFMC 12 **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM: also simulcasting on WFMC 12 **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM News team Current anchors *'Christine Cruz' - weekday mornings (4:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Diana Diaz' - weekday mornings (4:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Lynn Martinez' - weeknights at 4:00, 5:00 and 7:00 p.m. *'Mike Marza' - weeknights at 4:00, 5:00 and 7:00 p.m. *'Belkys Nerey' - weeknights at 6:00, 10:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Craig Stevens' - weeknights at 6:00, 10:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Jeff Lennox' - weekend mornings (5:00-11:00 a.m.) and noon *'Alexis Rivera' - weekend mornings (5:00-11:00 a.m.) and noon *'Calvin Hughes' - weekends at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Laurie Jennings' - weekends at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Blake Burman' - weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Robbin Simmons' - weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. SkyWatch 6 HD Weather *'John Morales' (AMS & NWA/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekday mornings (4:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Brent Cameron' (NWA/Membered) - co-chief; weeknights at 4:00, 5:00 and 7:00 p.m. *'Phil Ferro' (AMS & NWA/Sealed) - co-chief; weeknights at 6:00, 10:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'David Bernard' (AMS-CBM & NWA/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekend mornings (5:00-11:00 a.m.) and noon *'Ryan Phillips' (AMS & NWA/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekends at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Trent Aric' (AMS/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Max Mayfield' - hurricane coverage specialist / analyst SportsCenter 6 HD *'Steve Shapiro' - co-sports director; weeknights at 5:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Jim Berry' - co-sports director; weeknights at 4:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Will Manso' - sports anchor; weekends at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Mike DiPasquale' - sports anchor; weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. TrafficWatch 6 HD *'Stephen J. Grey' - weekday mornings & afternoons (4:00-10:00 a.m. & noon) *'Vanessa Borge' - weekday afternoons & early evenings (4:00-8:00 p.m.) *'Lauren Lane' - weekday evenings (10:00 p.m.-12:00 a.m.) *'Constance Jones' - weekend mornings & afternoons (5:00-11:00 a.m. & noon) Reporters *'Dianne Fernandez' - general assignment reporter *'Eugene Ramirez' - general assignment reporter *'Derek Hayward' - general assignment reporter *'Liz Nagy' - general assignment reporter *'Brandon Beyer' - general assignment reporter *'Kevin Ozebek' - general assignment reporter *'Alex Diprato' - general assignment reporter *'Adrianna Hopkins' - general assignment reporter *'Nicole Linsalata' - general assignment reporter *'Rosh Lowe' - general assignment reporter *'Vanessa Medina' - general assignment reporter *'Ralph Rayburn' - "Chopper 6 HD" photographer *'Louis Aguirre' - entertainment reporter *'Shireen Sandoval' - entertainment reporter *'Diana Gonzalez' – health reporter *'Hank Tester' – general assignment reporter *'Lisa Petrillo' - entertainment reporter *'Roger Lohse' - Broward County reporter *'Glenna Milberg' - Miami/Dade County reporter *'Michael Putney' - senior political reporter The WMFL 6 I-Team *'Carmel Cafiero' - chief investigative reporter *'Howard Finkelstein' - legal analyst *'Patrick Fraser' - investigative reporter *'Willard Shepard' – investigative reporter *'Jeff Weinsier' - investigative reporter *'Al Sunshine' - chief consumer investigator News/Station Presentation News Music * WMFL 1950 News Theme (1950-1960) * WMFL 1960 News Theme (1960-1965) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1965-1970) * WTVJ 1970 News Theme (1970-1975) * Move Closer To Your World (1975-1980) (Mayoham Music) * Hello News (1980-1995) (Gari Communications) * Signature (1995-2000) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Image News - WROC Version (2000-2003) (Gari Communications) * Fusion (2003-2005) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Pinnacle (2005-2008) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Move Closer To Your World-esque Theme (2008-2011) (Cliff Schwarz) * Coverage (2012-Present) (615 Music) Newscast Brandings * WMFL-Television News/Newsreel (1948-1956) * WMFL-TV News (1956-1968) * Channel 6 Eyewitness News (1968-1973) * NewsCenter 6 (1973-1979) * News 6 South Florida (1980-1990) * WMFL NewsChannel 6 (1990-Present) Radio *WMFL NewsChannel 6's "SkyWatch 6 HD" & "TrafficWatch 6 HD" (powered by Beat the Traffic) Updates can be heard on NewsRadio 980 WMFL *WMFL was heard @ 87.7 FM, though @ a slightly lower volume than other FM stations. This is because the 87.75 MHz frequency is the audio frequency used for ch. 6 in System M. This was stopped after the DTV transition on June 12th, 2009